


G is for Group Sex

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean organizes Sam's first gang bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Group Sex

Of course Sam was nervous, and with good reason to be. Ever since he had confided his fantasy to Dean, his older brother had been working hard to gather a legion of men to help it come true. Of course, not just any men get to touch Sammy. Sammy was his. A through search had produced four men, not including Dean, all who were ready and willing to spread Sammy nice and wide. 

Sam sat on the bed of their tiny motel room, in a pair of boxers, while Dean was introducing the men. Tyler, a fit african american man in his late thirties with a clean cut face, Neal, a college aged white  kid with a thin but sexy frame, Chris, an older white gentleman with a bear's body, and Jahin, the cute Mexican bartender with the trim twenty something body that Sam had lusted after since they moved into town. 

"Sammy, why don't you go ahead and show off that cute little ass of yours to our guests?" Dean asked, as he set out the lube and condoms. "Feel free to look and touch, boys."

Sam turned on to his knees, working down boxers slowly to show off his clean, shaved hole and plump ass. The men seemed a little nervous at first, until Jahin stepped up to the plate. He opened the lube, pouring it over the boy's hole. He began to massage it with two fingers, his face serious in concentration. The other men quickly reacted, as Dean welcomed them to use his baby brother's body. 

Chris was the first one naked, his cock hard and proud, about six inches. It was poised in front of Sammy's lips, pressing into the awaiting hole. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Tyler busied himself with slicking up Sammy's own cock, which was about 7 inches hard. 

Jahin's finger slipped into the warm hole, slowly pressing down into him, spreading the lubricant further. "Don't hold back, boys, he liked it rough." Dean said encouragingly, standing beside Neal and rubbing himself through his jeans. 

Jahin gave him a few more minutes of prep, before dropping his pants. He slipped on a condom, and Sammy let out a gasp as his thick head pressed in, letting Chris angle himself deeper into his throat. They fucked him from both ends, the rhythmic sounds of skin hitting skin and sweet gagging until Jahin moaned, unleashing his seed deep into the condom. 

"I got next!" Neal pipped up, moving in to take his place. Sammy lost track of how many times each man used him, but when all was said and done, he collapsed on the bed, covered in spit and cum, passing out almost instantly.


End file.
